You'll be ok
by DreamerJMLH
Summary: You'll be ok ... We'll be ok The hurt and pain only made them stronger … it made their relationship, their thing, their love stronger.


Hi guys :)

This was inspired by the song "You´ll be ok" by A Great Big World".

Hope you like it

xoxo

Disclaimer: Neither the characters, nor the show belong to me

* * *

You´ll be ok

It was his first time to really be there for her. Shortly after a horrible day, he had shown up on her doorstep with beer and comfort food. They watched TV, drank their beers and commented on the show.

"You´ll be ok"

It came out of nowhere. She had told him it was fascinating how the girls on "Top-model"could cry for hours because they had to cut their hair but he didn´t comment. He just turned to look at her and told her.

She smiled gratefully, knowing he was right. It had been a rough day, but she managed to get through it.

* * *

It was her first time to be there for him. He had been shot, went into surgery, tried to figure out who was responsible for it and then saved her life. When Hetty had left him, she had gone back to his room and just sat there.

"You´ll be ok"

He had turned his head towards her and she told him. He merely nodded, the corners of his lips slightly lifting into a small smile before he fell asleep again.

He knew she was right. It had been bad, but he was good and so was she. He managed to get through it.

* * *

Again it was her turn to be there for him. He was tortured, went through a trauma that was unforgettable, nearly lost himself and almost didn´t make it through the aftermath. She had never seen him so broken.

"You´ll be ok"

She told him when they both woke up on his couch, necks stiff and hurting and yet he slept through the night better than ever. No other words were spoken, no other words needed to be said. They both got up and before she left to get ready for work, he hugged her.

It would be a long road, filled with pain. But with her, he would be ok. They would get through it, together.

* * *

Again, it was his turn to be there. She was held prisoner in Afghanistan and he could only imagine what she had to go through, the physical trauma and the emotional trauma of seeing her ex-fiancée.

"You´ll be ok"

He told her when they were on the plane back to the states. She refused to let go of him, trying to stay as near as possible. He had his arms around her, hugging her tight while she leaned into him, head on his shoulder, one arm cradling his shirt. Never had he seen her so broken.

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow openly and he cradled her tighter, refusing to ever let her go again.

It would take time, it would take patience and a lot of heartbreak would follow. But with him by her side, she would be ok. They would get through it, together.

* * *

We´ll be ok

The last few months had not been pretty. They had been filled with pain and heartbreak. Every so often, one of them just wanted to give up and leave. Wanted to break and just stop it all.

But they refused to do so.

Every night filled with nightmares and tears, every fight, every spoken word and action that hurt the other, every break-down, every wall that was put up … It all made them stronger.

And it became better.

The nightmares became less and less. The tears turned into smiles and then into laughs. The words meant to hurt became words that showed love. The actions meant to push away became gestures to show the gratefulness of having each other. The walls started to crumble.

The hurt and pain … it made them stronger … it made their relationship, their thing, their love stronger.

* * *

We´ll be ok

He was the first to speak the words out loud when they woke up one morning. It was the first night, neither had had a nightmare, where there hadn´t been a fight in weeks and the first thing both did, when they saw each other, was to smile.

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head when she snuggled closer into his side.

* * *

We´ll be ok

She said these words when they were sitting on the beach after she had finished her first case back in the field. Not everything went as planned, but in the end they solved it. Neither had had a flashback and they came back without a scratch. He asked her, whether she wanted to get dinner.

He nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around her and she kissed him.

They would be ok


End file.
